federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - July, 2386
This page chronicles posts #15211-15330 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2386. *CP - June, 2386 *CP - August, 2386 Earth Plots First Week Now on the planet, RAJA BASHIR is able to meet up with JULIAN BASHIR and LEONARDO BASHIR in their new apartment in London. They talk about settling in and how Vidial took the news of the move. Second Week Receiving news that ZAYN VONDREHLE is needed on Deep Space Nine for a placement interview, he explains this to TARA VONDREHLE and they couple make some plans to visit Bajor. Fourth Week About six months along, KATHRYN MCNAUGHTON talks to EDWARD ELBRUNNE about their future and the baby, making some plans to move into together before the baby is born so they know they will be able to get along. Cardassia Plots Second Week Preparing for her first anniversary, OZARA VENIK is dressed all nice which surprises DURAS VENIK and he can’t make it out of the house before he wants to be intimate - only pausing when BRY VENIK walks in on them making it a little awkward. Third Week In need to clearing the air, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) makes his way to Prime to explain to OZARA VENIK just who Ariel was and why the woman doesn’t have to worry - still they agree that she shouldn’t come to the mUniverse anymore to see him. Now back in his own time, DAYIN LETHO-EVEK has been thinking a lot about the future and heads to the University to see Merik but runs into CYDJA DAMAR-BERN first, both having a semi awkward but civil conversation. DAYIN then sees MERIK EVEK and is able to convince him to look after Daron should anything happen to both him and Raylon. Fourth Week Chilling out in the park on Prime, HAYDEN IOAN is smoking a cigstick when MERIK EVERK sees him and confronts the boy. They have a brief chat about his parents and girls before Merik gives him some advice about both. Bajor Plots First Week Going to his own counselling session, YINTAR IOAN is really not sure what to expect but unloads on SIDNEY PIPER, giving him a much much different view on the Ioan marriage and their issues. AMITY has another session now SIDNEY knows both sides and attempts to help her come to the realization that she will either have to accept the infedelity or divorce. AMITY didn’t like hearing that and speaks with YINTAR about it all but every time they take a step forward they take two back. AMITY then goes back out into Asgard and runs into IJAMA VARIS and talks to her briefly about the woman’s role in the community. Second Week Going in for some medical treatment, OVI MERU runs into IJAMA VARIS and KEEVA EDON in the center and talks to them momentarily about Amity and the Pontiff, hoping to all keep their minds open. CYDJA DAMAR-BERN is about to leave the planet when she chats with AMITY IOAN about some of her issues, namely Hayden. They decide it could be for the best to ask Hayden to come to Prime with her. CYDJA then seeks out HAYDEN IOAN and asks him to come, the break being very welcomed by the young man. YINTAR IOAN is pissy again and manages to get VARIS IKYRA up into the barn loft. He gets her to dance for him before he learns she is a virgin and passes out from drugs. Worried about her interaction with the Pontiff, IKYRA speaks with IJAMA, and the woman warns her just to be careful about not giving the man her heart. Third Week Knowing she would have to confront DENORIAN THAY eventually, HEIDI THAY manages to get the courage to ask him about moving to Earth with Chris. He is annoyed she would think about uprooting them all for a lover and speculates it is something more, leaving the decision up to her, but if she leaves she leaves without him. Hoping to get her children’s opinion about things, HEIDI asks ANNA-ALEENA THAY and ABBOTT THAY about moving to Earth. Abbott wants to more than his sister but manages to convince her with icecream. With the decision made, HEIDI seeks out CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and explains the situation. He doesn’t want to spilt up her marriage and proposes alternating where she is living every three months to be with everyone depending on how things work out. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week Now on the station, ZAYN VONDREHLE has an interview with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and is asked questions about filling in the Chief Medical Officer position - which he accepts in the end. ZAYN is excited and seeks out TARA VONDREHLE on the replomat before surprising her with their new quarters where they will be living while he fills in on the position. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week On the other side to see ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN), OZARA is there in hopes of getting from cheering up. Instead, she is seen with Onel and confronted by ARIEL-1 who almost strangles the woman in a rage. Ushing Ozara off, the woman is left to wonder. Fourth Week After several attempts to revive mERON BERN using Kobali technology, regenerative DNA and nanite technology, mCYDJA DAMAR, mJAMES MUNROE and mDAYIN LETHO get as close as they have in a long time with mBern ‘waking’ up and acting like a sex crazed Zombie! Several days later after having been in a cellular entertainment and regeneration chamber, mERON finally comes back to life and is more than bewildered to find out he had been dead for four years and has a son with mCYDJA, but is happy to be back (July 25, 2386). ARIEL-1 continues to dwell on Ozara and Onel and asks mMARGIANNE SAVOI about why Onel prefers one person over the other before she experiences crying for the first time. Romulan Plots Second Week Before a big speech, BAARIL JO’REK is more than nervous and needs some time to prepare, RHIA S’TOKKR arrives and is able to give him the comfort he needs. One thing leads to another and they end up having sex for the first time! After the speech, RHIA and BAARIL discuss where they are going to go from there and both agree they want the intimacy but need to keep it on the downlow. #07 July, 2386 #07 July, 2386 #07 July, 2386